starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Píldoras letales
thumb|250px|Las píldoras letales en una caja de cristal. Las píldoras letales eran un alucinógeno leve vendido principalmente en los planetas del Territorios del Borde Exterior y en Coruscant, donde también se encontraban con facilidad. Fue originalmente desarrollado en los laboratorios farmacéuticos ilegales de CoCo Town, lo que las hacía relativamente baratas. Se introducían en el contrabando en los clubes de las ciudades por Slythomongers. Este alucinógeno a base de extracto de Cilona ofrecía euforia a cambio de unos efectos secundarios horribles, produciendo una versión distorsionada de la realidad solo pudiendo distinguir colores brillantes. Con cada dosis, las expectativas de vida del sujeto se reducían, y, si se las inyectaba continuamente, podía llegar a padecer una muerte repentina. Al ingerir la primera píldora, el alucinógeno se volvía cada vez más difícil de dejar, por lo tanto, si empezabas desde joven, alejarse de esta adicción era una opción casi inalcanzable. Características Las píldoras letales se producían en forma líquida, envasadas en pequeños frascos cilíndricos con un líquido en su interior de color rojo o amarillo, estaban hechas a base de ixetal cilona y se podían agregar a una bebida alcohólica (algunos de ellos mezclados con fizz rhuviano), o inyectada directamente en las venas. La segunda forma se presentaba solida con forma de pequeñas pastillas de droga que podía ser fumadas, pulverizadas o inhaladas. Al ingerirse, el alucinógeno era capaz de debilitar en gran medida la conexión de una persona con la Fuerza. La rehabilitación para dejar la adicción de estas píldoras estaba disponible en los centros médicos a un costo, por lo general, entre 2500 y 3500 créditos. Historia thumb|150px|"¿Están seguros sus hijos?" Una imagen publicitaria utilizada por [[Ajet Okeco en las Noticias HoloRed]] Las píldoras letales eran poco efectivas en los Balosar. La contaminación en Balosar fue una de las causas de la fuerte adicción a píldoras letales, pero la inmunidad de los Balosar a las toxinas les permitió consumir sin mucho efecto que no fuera el apego de toda la vida. Algunos Balosar incluso entraron en el negocio de vender y/o contrabandear píldoras letales, Estos contrabandistas viajaban con la esperanza de encontrar clientes potenciales. Durante la era de la República Galáctica, el comercio ilegal de las píldoras letales se convirtió en la mayor competencia a la especia nativa del planeta de Ryloth llamada ryll. La rivalidad dio lugar a un odio entre los Balosars y Twi'leks. En 22 ABY , Elan Sel'Sabagno trató de venderle a Obi-Wan Kenobi Píldoras letales en el Club Outlander, pero Kenobi utilizó un truco jedi para convencer al Balosar de no venderle la droga, y luego de convencerlo de que dejara de vender píldoras letales y cambiar su vida. Poco después de la Batalla de Naboo , el Bando Gora se distribuyó una variación más potente y mortal de la píldora letal para reunir más miembros hasta que el culto fue destruido por Jango Fett. thumb|180px|[[Cade Skywalker|Cade habla con Luke mientras se inyecta una píldora letal]] En 22 ABY , el periodista Anjet Okeco escribió un artículo para las Noticias HoloRed sobre el uso de píldoras letales entre los Coruscant jóvenes con Coruscant Salud Oficial de estimación millones de niños que los utilizaban.Noticias HoloRed Vol..531 49 Poco después, dos estudiantes de una escuela de sub - adulto en la Jrade Distrito se encontraron en posesión de unas píldoras. Noticias HoloRed Vol.. 531 53 Cade Skywalker usó las píldoras letales para aliviar su dolor emocional y para evitar que su famoso antepasado le hablara desde el más allá, aunque usó un poder curativo de la Fuerza para evitar que las píldoras letales le causasen daños a su esperanza de vida. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Philology'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Padawannabes'' *''A Mon Alone'' * *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''A Hero Seeks Not Vengeance'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last Jedi'' * *''Death Troopers'' *''Death Star'' *''Shadow Games'' * *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Scourge'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2'' *''Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' }} Fúentes * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * *''Enter the Unknown'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Alucinógenos